rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 9
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 9 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 8, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season is Diane O'Hara and Lavender Andrews was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place before the final lip-sync. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3. :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Miss Virtue, Authenticity, Genius, Imagination, Nurturing and Attitude"'' *'Guest Judge:' Nicholas424 *'Main Challenge:' Present your Best Drag Look in the Miss Virtue, Authenticity, Genius, Imagination, Nurturing and Attitude pageant. *'Mini-Challenge': Present Fall and Spring looks on the runway *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Lavender Andrews' *'Main Challenge Winner: Diane O'Hara'' * '''Bottom Two: Xenia & Ellen Vodka * Lip-Sync Song: Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne * Eliminated: Ellen Vodka Episode 2: ''"Sexy Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Miley Cyrus & Margot Robbie *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lip-sync number about Safe Sex. *'Runway Theme:' Lacey Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-off to "Glamazon". *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Cherry Bite & Trinity Davis' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain *'Main Challenge Winner: Trinity Davis'' * '''Bottom Two: Josephine Everett & Trisha Bonet * Lip-Sync Song: Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: Josephine Everett Episode 3: ''"Kaiko-Con"'' *'Guest Judges:' Miles Heizer & Vanessa Morgan *'Main Challenge:' In teams, create panels for the new convention, "Kaiko-Con". *'Runway Theme:' Silver *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up supreme court robes. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Diane O'Hara, Amelina Wild & Lavender Andrews' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Xenia'' * '''Bottom Two: Diva Divine & Chloe Spears * Lip-Sync Song: Better Life by P!nk * Eliminated: Chloe Spears Episode 4: ''"Adele: The Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Sam Smith & Joe Keery *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Adele. *'Runway Theme:' Old Hollywood Realness *'Mini-Challenge': Lip-sync to one of RuPaul's songs with only your mouth visible. *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Lexi Fierce & Camilla Delano' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Diva Divine'' * '''Bottom Two: Trisha Bonet & Trinity Davis * Lip-Sync Song: Rumour Has It by Adele * Eliminated: Trisha Bonet Episode 5: ''"Around the World"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tyler Oakley & Mindy Kaling *'Main Challenge:' The queens must create outfits inspired by the culture of specific countries. *'Mini-Challenge' "Chicken or What?" eating contest *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Amelina Wild' *'Main Challenge Prize:' Choose countries for the queens *'Main Challenge Winner: Lexi Fierce'' * '''Bottom Two: Cherry Bite & Millianna Debris * Lip-Sync Song: In The Name of Love by Martin Garrix ft Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Millianna Debris Episode 6: ''"The Tuck"'' *'Guest Judges:' Rosie O'Donnell & Lisa Vanderpump *'Main Challenge:' In teams, the queens must host their own talk shows. *'Runway Theme:' Vinyl Runway *'Mini-Challenge': Fake Housewives of Drag Race *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Amelina Wild & Cherry Bite' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Diane O'Hara'' * '''Bottom Two: Camilla Delano & Megara Omen * Lip-Sync Song: Lady Marmalade by Patti LaBelle * Eliminated: Megara Omen Episode 7: ''"Brooklyn Sixty-Nine"'' *'Guest Judges:' Andre Braugher & Demi Lovato *'Main Challenge:' The queens must act in scenes in the comedy; "Brooklyn Sixty-Nine". *'Runway Theme:' Favourite Body Part *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Cherry Bite' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Camilla Delano'' * '''Bottom Two: Xenia & Trinity Davis * Lip-Sync Song: Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato * Eliminated: Trinity Davis Episode 8: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Michael Urie & Fortune Feimster *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Dressed to Impress *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cherry Bite' *'Main Challenge Winner: Cherry Bite'' * '''Bottom Two: Xenia & Diane O'Hara * Lip-Sync Song: Die Young by Kesha * Eliminated: Xenia Episode 9: ''"Drag-Friends"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jennifer Aniston & Nico Tortorella *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new comedy sitcom "Drag-Friends". *'Runway Theme:' Bubbles on the Runway *'Mini-Challenge': Sitting on a Secret *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Diva Divine' *'Main Challenge Winner: Amelina Wild'' * '''Bottom Two: Lexi Fierce & Lavender Andrews * Lip-Sync Song: Cruel by The Veronicas * Eliminated: Lavender Andrews Episode 10: ''"We Are The Crystal Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Estelle & Kate Micucci *'Main Challenge:' Create outfits with inspiration from an assigned gem *'Runway Theme:' Crystal Couture *'Mini-Challenge': Pants Down, Bottoms Up *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Lexi Fierce' *'Mini-Challenger Prize:' Assign the crystals to the queens. *'Main Challenge Winner: Diva Divine'' * '''Bottom Two: Amelina Wild & Camilla Delano * Lip-Sync Song: Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: N/A Episode 11: ''"America's Next Drag Model"'' *'Guest Judges:' Tyra Banks & Nyle DiMarco *'Main Challenge:' Give drag makeovers to aspiring models *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up pancakes to create devastatingly delicious dishes *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Diva Divine' *'Main Challenge Winner: Camilla Delano'' * '''Bottom Two: Lexi Fierce & Amelina Wild * Lip-Sync Song: Team by Lorde * Eliminated: Lexi Fierce Episode 12: ''"Jungle Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Hayley Kiyoko & Billy Eichner *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Fishy Couture, Feathers or Fur & Jungle Eleganza Extravaganza *'Mini-Challenge': Everybpdy Loves Puyppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Diva Divine' *'Main Challenge Winner: Diane O'Hara'' * '''Bottom Two: Amelina Wild & Cherry Bite * Lip-Sync Song: What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko ft Kehlani * Eliminated: Cherry Bite Episode 13: ''"Final Four"'' *'Main Challenge:' Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Freaky Money". *'Runway Theme: ' Very Best Drag *'Lip-Sync Song: ' Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter *'Top 3:' Camilla Delano, Diane O'Hara & Diva Divine * Eliminated: Amelina Wild Episode 14: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a solo lip-sync performance to prove why they deserve to be the next Mega Drag Superstar. *'Miss Congeniality:' Lavender Andrews *'Top Two:' Diane O'Hara & Diva Divine *'Winner of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Diane O'Hara *'Runner-Up: ' Diva Divine * List of Lip-Syncs ** Camilla's Lip-Sync Song: Stupid Girls by P!nk ** Diane's Lip-Sync Song: How Will I Know by Whitney Houston ** Diva's Lip-Sync Song: Swish Swish by Katy Perry ft Nicki Minaj ** Final Lip-Sync Song: Fuck You by Lily Allen Trivia * The Lip-Sync Assassins of this season are Xenia and Amelina Wild. Xenia sent home Ellen Vodka and Trinity Davis, while Amelina sent home, Lexi Fierce and Cherry Bite and had a double shantay with Camilla Delano. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 9 Category:Kaiko Rimen